


Superstar Blueballs

by Goombario



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Peach has been eyeing one of her teammates during a baseball game, and her always-eager girlfriend Daisy just wants to have a good time. Add in a confused but willing male Pianta and you have ... well, it's something.





	Superstar Blueballs

**Author's Note:**

> No one in this story is left with blue balls.

"Strike three! You're out!" The umpire called.

Princess Peach sulked as she dropped the baseball bat in her hands, walking from her spot on the batter's box to a long, metal bench across from her. Despite being one of Mario's better batters in the past, she had been having a hard time in this game and it was quite obviously showing. As she approached the bench, she saw a laughing Wario and Waluigi pointing at her with smug looks on their faces.

"Nice one, babe!" Wario taunted. "Bowser's kid is batting better than you today!"

"Please be quiet." Peach replied as she sat down, propping her elbows on her legs and resting her head in her hands, sighing in disappointment. "I'm just having an off-day. You're having an off-life."

"That's one sour Peach, eh?" Waluigi commented, nudging Wario in the side with his elbow, smiling over his own lame joke. Wario glared at the princess for her insult, but kept his mouth shut.

"Next up to bat ... blue Pianta number three-hundred and six!" The announcer's voice bellowed throughout the stadium. Peach watched as a large, round creature who was supposedly male waddled up to the batter's box.

Peach barely paid attention to the Pianta's batting skills, but the big blue guy definitely caught her eye when he started to run towards first base. Wearing nothing but a grass skirt didn't hide his big, blue bits from the world, and thanks to the gusty day he was barring it all. Only Peach seemed to notice, though, but she was too fixated on the Pianta's flopping cock to care about anyone else.

"Peach! Hey, Peach!"

At the sound of a familiar, Italian accent, Peach snapped back to the game. She looked over, seeing Luigi standing at the end of the bench. Waluigi was giving the green-clad man an obscene gesture with his right hand, and Wario was ignoring everyone to flip through a magazine about the stock market.

"Are you doing okay?" Luigi asked, looking at Peach's blank stare. "We're going to take a little break. You can hit the locker room, okey-dokey?" Luigi nodded at Peach and turned around, walking towards Mario and Yoshi. Peach paused--the game's time must have gotten away from her. After breaking a sweat from just watching the Pianta, the princess could definitely use a chance to get away from everyone.

Thankfully for Peach, the ladies' locker room was practically empty. Dixie Kong wasn't playing today, nor was Wendy or any of the Koopalings, for that matter. Rosalina had said something about spending the day at the library, so today's game was mostly populated by the guys of the gang ... all except for one.

"Hey there, Peachy! Did you see the COCK on that blue guy?"

Peach groaned at the peppy-sounding voice approaching her from behind.

"Yes, Daisy. I saw. All of Toad Town could see that monster." Peach sighed. She felt Daisy's arms wrap around her, and the tomboy's hands firmly grasp her breasts through her pink top. Peach gasped at the touch, still not used to it no matter how many times Daisy "teasingly" groped her. "Hey! Cut it out!" Peach whined. "It's been bad enough today!"

"It was huge, wasn't it? I bet that thing puts Wario to shame!" Daisy grinned. She nuzzled her cheek against Peach's, feeling her blonde friend's face become hot from her touch. Daisy continued to grope Peach's left breast with her left hand, and quickly slid her right hand down Peach's body and reached for her very tight, pink shorts, diving her hand into her pink thong. Peach gasped loudly and moaned from Daisy's sudden new touch, closing her eyes when she felt Daisy's middle finger plunge inside of her. "You still love me, don'tcha Peachy?"

"O-Of course I do, but M-Mario ...!" Peach gasped from Daisy's now two fingers inside of her, slowly pumping inside and out.

"He'll never find out if you keep-a your mouth shut." Daisy chucked.

"That's not funny." Peach turned away from Daisy, with a pouty expression. Daisy giggle and moved her head closer to Peach's, kissing her cheek. When Peach didn't resist, Daisy started kissing down the princess's neck, gently nibbling on her skin as her mouth moved lower and lower. Peach let out a soft moan from Daisy's bites, and Daisy could feel Peach's body becoming more relaxed in her hands. She lifted up Peach's pink top, letting her large, supple breasts bounce free.

"No sports bra, Peach? That's not like you." Daisy teased. She began to grope Peach's bare breasts with both hands, frustrating Peach that she had removed her fingers from her insides. "I bet you smell like sweat after running the bases all day, don't you?" Daisy stepped backwards and pulled Peach with her, sitting on a bench behind her. With a better angle, Daisy leaned down towards Peach's chest, and slowly licked at the beads of sweat running down her breasts. Peach shivered from Daisy's tongue, and gripped the metal bench under her.

"D-Daisy!" Peach moaned, closing her eyes. "W-What if someone comes in?"

"We're the only girls here today!" Daisy assured her, grinning. "Or are you hoping someone comes in?"

"O-Of course not!" Peach protested. When Daisy quickly moved aside, Peach's knees gave way and her rear hit the metal bench hard. "H-Hey! What was that for?!"

"Be right back! Don't go anywhere!" Daisy yelled as she dashed out of the locker room. Peach sighed, moving a hand down to feel a wet spot between her legs, soaking through her thong.

"She gets me all ready, and runs off ... again." Peach groaned. "This had better be good ..."

It felt like hours for the touch-craving princess, but after a few minutes Daisy came back into the room with a guest behind her. Peach's eyes widened when she saw the blue Pianta following her brunette friend; he looked confused as to why he was invited into the locker room that he wasn't supposed to enter in the first place. When he saw Peach in all her bare-breasted glory, he quickly shielded his eyes with his massive hands and looked away.

"M-My apologies, your majesty! Please forgive me!" The Pianta begged. His voice was deep and booming, as Peach imagined, but he sounded geniunely sorry for seeing her in this state.

Peach reached for her top to cover herself, but paused when Daisy shook her head to stop her. Peach looked at Daisy, confused at what her friend had planned--without speaking a word, Daisy pointed behind her at the Pianta so he couldn't see her hand, then made a circle with her thumb and index finger on her right hand and stuck her left index finger through the hole while grinning at Peach. Peach tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you serious?!" Daisy suddenly shouted, shocking both Peach and the Pianta. "You've never seen that before? How old ARE you, Peachy?!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Peach asked. Daisy looked very frustrated.

"I brought him here to FUCK US, you airhead!" Daisy yelled, stomping her right foot in frustration. "Are you THAT much of a blonde?!"

"My word!" The Pianta, who had been staying silent, finally spoke in surprise. "P-Princess Daisy, are you feeling okay? I'm just a Pianta, I'm nothing special!"

"Sure you are, blue boy!" Daisy replied with a smile, reaching through his grass skirt and pulling out a large, long blue cock. The Pianta's face turned a dark shade of red, the same shade covering Peach's cheeks when she finally got a good look at the dick she had been eyeing on the field. "If this ain't special, I don't know what is! What do you think, Peachy?" Daisy looked at Peach with a sly grin on her face as she started to pump her hand on the Pianta's thick cock, feeling it begin to swell in her grasp.

"It looks ... amazing ..." Peach trailed off, more focused on the blue, throbbing meat in Daisy's hand than she was answering the question. Peach stood from the bench and walked over to Daisy and the Pianta--Daisy had moved to her knees and had started to give the Pianta a handjob rather than just teasing him, furious pumping her hand back and forth on his shaft. 

Peach moved to her knees as well, crawling close to the Pianta and leaning close to his dick, giving it a long, slow lick down the base as her tongue reached his balls. Peach started to lick all over his sack, trying to suck one of them--unfortunately, it was too big to fit in her mouth. The princess resumed licking all over, hearing the Pianta's shy-yet-pleasured moans.

"Princesses! I must be dreaming!" The Pianta moaned. He reached down and took a grip of Peach's soft, blonde hair as she continued licking his balls. "This feels amazing! P-Princess Daisy, please move your hand faster!" He begged. Daisy chuckled at the pleading tone of his voice, and started to pump her hand as fast as she could around the huge blue dick, squeezing her fingers around the base and smiling as she watched it throb violently. "I-I'm going to cum soon, I'm sorry!" The Piana groaned, arching his back.

"Nope, not yet, big guy!" Daisy instantly pulled her hand away and reached down, yanking on Peach's ponytail to pull her away from the Pianta's balls. Peach looked upset at being forced to stop licking two of the things that she had been lusting over, but the grin on Daisy's face made her curious. Daisy looked down at Peach, grabbing the bottom of her yellow top and starting to pull it up. When her breasts were barred to the Pianta, Peach watched with excitement as his blue cock got even bigger from the sight of Daisy's tits. Peach stood up as well and realized her breasts were still in full view, but followed Daisy and pulled off her own top as well. The princesses stood topless in front of their big, male friend, smiling at the awed look in his black, beady eyes.

"You're both beautiful!" The Pianta exclaimed. "A princess's breasts! From both of you! I'm the luckiest Pianta in the world!"

"Please, settle down." Peach smiled, surprising Daisy that she actually spoke for once. "This isn't all you're going to get, we promise."

"You're right, Peach." Daisy nodded, already having started to work her ass-hugging orange shorts down her legs, kicking off her shoes and pulling her shorts off her feet. Peach wasn't surprised when she saw that Daisy had no panties on--it was quite common for Daisy to go with as little clothing as possible when the ladies attended one of Mario's outdoor games. "You get him ready, and I'll go first when you're done."

"Can do!" Peach giggled, moving down to her knees in front of the Pianta. Before he could say anything, he watched in amazement as Peach took the head of his cock into her mouth. He was previously worried that it would hurt her jaw to even try it, but she apparently had experience handling big guys--the Pianta wondered who the lucky men were, but he was too polite to ask. 

Peach started to slowly bob her head back and forth, going deeper with every push--at each place she stopped, a faint print of her pink lipstick stayed behind. The Pianta could watch Peach's progress from each little pink mark that she left on his shaft, and seeing that was one of the most arousing things he could imagine.

"Does that feel good?" Peach asked after pulling her mouth away, furiously pumping her hand on the blue cock and making sure his pleasure didn't end for even a second. The Pianta, his eyes closed, just nodded in reply--Peach giggled at this and leaned in once more, taking his cock into her mouth and pushing down further, leaving another pink print nearly at the base of his dick. Daisy watched this in amazement, using one hand to squeeze one of her breasts and the other to rub her pussy as she watched Peach's incredible blowjob technique, one that she couldn't once think of matching. 

If only Mario knew how talented his girlfriend was, maybe he'd want something more than just cake after every adventure.

"Princess Peach ..." The Pianta muttered. Peach felt his soft hand rest on her head, and take a grip of her hair and start to force her forward on his cock. "I'm getting very close. May I ... well ..." for some reason he hesitated to ask, despite both princesses clearly eager for him. Daisy furiously nodded her permission, ignoring that Peach had no way of answering.

"Fill up her mouth, big blue! Make her swallow it all! I wanna see!" Daisy exclaimed. The Pianta looked down at Peach, who quietly muttered "Mmm-hmm!" in agreement. The Pianta continued to move Peach's head, fucking the princess's face as fast as he could until he held her in place, grunting as his legs started to quiver--he shot out a thick, hot load of seed into Peach's mouth. To his surprise, Peach had no trouble whatsoever in swallowing every last drop of cum that he let loose into her mouth. His eyes widened at the princess's skill, and after seeing that she could take it, gently moved her head back and forth on his dick while Peach's tongue swirled around the head, slowly cleaning it for him.

"Mmm, peachy!" Peach said with a smile, a small 'pop!' noise coming from her mouth quickly pulling back off the Pianta's cock head. "That was great!" The Pianta, blushing as deep red as before, nodded in agreement.

"It was! It felt heavenly, your highness!" He replied. He looked next to Peach, not seeing her eager friend. "But where is-"

"It's my turn!" Daisy interrupted. The Pianta turned, seeing Daisy completely nude and bent over a bench. She reached behind her and smacked her ass, smirking at the blushing Pianta. "Come on, big boy! Fuck me hard!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Pianta eagerly replied, almost pushing Peach out of his way as he ran over to Daisy. Without giving Daisy so much as a moment to prepare, the Pianta grabbed Daisy's waist and shoved his throbbing cock into her, thrusting quickly. Daisy's eyes shot open from the sudden sensation, shouting in pleasure as the blue dick violently and rapidly slammed into her dripping, warm pussy. The Pianta seemed to ignore her sounds, thrusting wildly and reaching around to grab Daisy's tits, squeezing them as he fucked the princess like a female noki whore.

"Oh-my-mush-room!" Daisy moaned as her body was forced forward by the Pianta's pounding cock, breasts bouncing in his grasp, squeezing her pussy around the massive dick inside of her, feeling a chill run down her back from the intense pleasure running through her body. She turned to look at Peach, who had already started masturbating while watching the two fuck like horny Spinies. "You're amazing, big blue! Pound me with that big bat of yours!" Daisy yelled, her voice echoing throughout the locker room.

"You're so tight, princess!" The Pianta praised Daisy, slamming his cock into her as fast as he can, pushing Daisy forward so quickly that she could barely hold on to the bench. He released his hold on her breasts and grabbed her waist, so Daisy's tits bounced rapidly as the Pianta rammed her. Peach looked at Daisy's face as she was fucked, seeing her eyes start to roll up and her mouth hang open from the power and pleasure of the Pianta's huge cock. "I'm gonna cum inside of you, Princess Daisy!" The Pianta said with a grunt. "I'm close!"

"Fill me up!" Daisy replied. "Cum in me, big guy! Cum hard for me!" Daisy gripped the bench under her as hard as she could, letting her body relax as she continued to be slammed forward. With a loud grunt and one last, hard push, the Pianta came inside of her, blasting shot after shot of cum into Daisy's pussy. Daisy screamed in pleasure, feeling herself collapse on the bench as cum dripped out of her cunt onto the floor. "Oh yeah ... that was goood ..." Daisy sighed in content.

"Uh ... Princess Peach?" The Pianta looked over at Peach, who was already bent over on her hands and knees, turning to look at him with a sultry expression. The Pianta quietly nodded, walking over to Peach and grabbing her waist, shoving his slick, cum-covered cock head inside of her. Peach moaned loudly, and the Pianta wasted no time in beginning to fuck her, thrusting as fast as he had with Daisy. He leaned in close to Peach, next to her ear. "Y-You feel better than Princess Daisy ... but please don't tell her!" he whispered. Peach giggled quietly and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry ... just enjoy yourself." Peach said with a smile. "You feel fantastic inside of me. I've wanted this since I saw you running around outside, actually." She confessed. "You can go as wild as you want, I'm sure it'll feel just peachy!"

"Will do!" The Pianta nodded and started to thrust into Peach with the speed of a piston; he reached around and squeezed Peach's breasts with both hands, causing her to moan again from the pleasurable pain. He rubbed his thumbs over her hardened, pink nipples, and felt Peach's inner walls clamp around him in response. Once Peach started to gasp in pleasure and moan even louder than Daisy's shouting, the Pianta knew he wasn't far from bursting--it was a shame, having spent so much time inside of Daisy and already feeling like he could burst inside of Peach. He took it as Peach just being a much better lover, but regardless he didn't want it to end.

"Come on, faster! Be a good boy for your princess!" Peach encouraged him, looking back at the Pianta and giving him a wink. The Pianta blushed and nodded at Peach, reaching down and gently tapping her ass before giving it a firm smack, making Peach give a quick moan of "oooh!" as he smacked her once more. He continued to thrust his cock inside of her, feeling his balls slap against her legs as he pounded away at her. Peach moaned louder and louder, begging him to continue. The Pianta nodded and, to Peach's surprised, picked her up and held her nude form close to his chest, thrusting upward into her pussy and looking into her eyes, not breaking contact for a moment.

Peach leaned in and kissed him on the lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth and feeling his large, warm tongue move around hers as the Pianta shoved his cock up into her squeezing pussy. The feeling of Peach's hard nipples and bare tits rubbing against his chest as Peach moaned for him drove him to fuck her harder. Peach's constant moans soon turned into stammering as he sped up.

"Y-Y-Yes! G-G-Good! So g-g-good!" Peach gasped in pleasure, wrapping her legs around the Pianta and squeezing, pulling him closer to her as he continued to slam his cock into her. "Cum inside of your princess, please! It's an order, you big lug!" Peach commanded. "Do it! Cum inside of me!"

"Gladly!" The Pianta nodded with a grunt, pushing Peach down on his cock and feeling her warm pussy clamp around him even tighter as Peach shouted loudly in pleasure, her moans of "I'm cumming!" echoing throughout the room. The Pianta continued to thrust upward, albeit very slowly, as he emptied his balls inside of his secretly-favorite princess. After Peach sighed in pure content and felt her muscles begin to relax, she fell limp in the Pianta's hold. 

He gently placed her to the floor on her rear, looking down at her and beginning to pump his cock with his right hand--Peach might have tried to empty him, but since they started this act he had his own wants--to give the princesses a big facial to mark them as his own. He looked over to find Daisy, but didn't need to bother--she had been watching and quickly ran to his front, getting on her knees and holding out her cupped hands.

"Do it, big blue! Cum all over my cute little face!" Daisy encouraged him. "Do it! Peachy and I want your warm cum all over us!"

"Oh, yes! We do!" Peach nodded, opening her mouth. "You have one more load, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah! Here it comes!" The Pianta grunted, furiously pumping his cock as his final burst of seed shot from his tip, blasting all over Peach and Daisy's faces. He coated the princesses faces with his load, watching as Peach caught what she could in her mouth and Daisy lap it up from her cupped hands, making sure her face was covered as well.

"Peachy!" Peach smiled. "So warm ..."

"I know, it's great ..." Daisy smiled, a glazed look in her eyes as she licked her lips. "We should probably clean up before everyone else sees, though ..."

"Aww, must we?" Peach whined. "This feels amazing ... I don't want it to end."

Later, Peach and Daisy stumbled out of the locker room, making their way to the team bench and sitting down with a hard thump. Their knees were trembling as they tried to look normal, but of course Wario and Waluigi noticed right away.

"What's up with you, babe and babe?" Wario asked. Daisy ignored him, as usual, but Peach turned to face him.

"That's Princess Pianta Peach to you." She smiled.

Wario scratched his head, and Waluigi shrugged. Next to them, the Pianta just smiled--he had told Peach and Daisy to tell Mario that they were vacationing on Delfino Island after the game ... and he didn't plan on letting them leave for a long, long time.


End file.
